Daughter of the Dark Lords
by Xelena
Summary: What if Lina's soul wasn't that of a regular child? What if her soul was formerly that of the daughter of two Dark Lords? (rating is for future swearing and violence)


A/N: There are not many of these stories out there, though I know some Slayers fans wonder what Lina would be like and how she would react if she found out she was Shabrinigdu's daughter. Or more specifically, the daughter of Lonigh (Le-nigh) and Lei Magnus when he was possessed by Shabby.[Lonigh is my personal name for the Lord of Nightmares, it's sort of like an abbreviated version of her full title.] Note that the title below is for the first chapter- the title of the story is called Daughter of the Dark Lords. Enjoy!  
Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Destruction  
First Revelation  
"Honey," Lonigh started. "I believe that I can retrieve our daughter's soul."   
"Really?" Lei replied. "How? She was killed so many years ago by those stupid dragons."  
"Well, dear, I am the creator here. And Phibrizzo, though your subordinate, answers to me first."  
"Lonigh, you know I don't like you usurping power. But in this case, it's worth it."  
"If Phibrizzo places our daughter's soul in the baby of the Inverse woman, as the Knight of Ceipheid's sister, then she'll have unbelievable power, because I've already chosen the girl as my chosen."  
"So she'd have both of our powers? But I thought you were supposed to have a rule of non-interference for this world."  
"Well, I've changed my mind."  
  
~5 years later~  
"I'm leaving before she beats me up for the pictures and tickets." A very young Lina said out loud, furiously stuffing things into her subspace pockets. She was just finishing stuffing the last bit of money into one of the pockets when she heard Luna slam the door. Swearing, she stuffed her feet into her boots, and opened the window. Climbing onto the sill, she cast a Raywing, and flew away just as Luna came charging into her room.   
"Lina!"  
'Thank God I made it in time! Now to find some bandits.' She thought, as her home and town got smaller and smaller, as she flew farther away.  
  
~10 years later~  
"Now let's see. These bandits are supposed to have a dragon, so if I get rid of the boss first, I should be able to take out the dragon without interference." Deciding upon her plan, she readied a fireball.   
"Fireball!" Lina shouted as she lobbed the globe into the middle of the group of bandits. Infiltrating the hideout had been fairly easy, and she was going to have loads of treasure after this. Seeing the boss trying to run, she toasted him, and not wanting to run into trouble, toasted the dragon too with a well-placed Gaav Flare. Heading towards the treasure, she filled about three bags full of old coins and gems. As she was about to leave, though, a statue caught her eye. Turning towards the gold again, she saw an Orihalcon statue. "Lucky!" Lina sat back down and grabbed the statue, slapping a protection spell on it and slipping it into a subspace pocket.  
  
The next day, as she was walking through the woods, she realized she was being followed. "Why don't you just come out?"  
One of the bandits from last night jumped out at her and waved his sword, speaking about how he was going to slice her into little pieces and then adding that instead, since he'd get his ass kicked in a regular fight with her, she should join them. Because she answered no, she was attacked, and instead of lobbing the fireball she had formed, she was taken by surprise when someone interrupted. Apparently so were the bandits who yelled something that sounded like "Shaddup" but Lina wasn't sure. She just stood rooted in her spot, transfixed by the way this blond went through the bandit remnants like they were toys. It was very strange though, when he picked up the blue-haired "commander" so to speak of the bandits, threw him up in the air, and cut off all his clothes. Even Lina blushed at that display of deft skill. So when he called her a kid, well, she wasn't going to stand for that. No way, not in this lifetime.   
"Excuse me. A kid? I'll have you know that a teenager!"  
"Like I said, a kid."  
Lina rolled her eyes and started walking away. But soon realized that the blond was following her. "Listen buddy. I don't know who you are, but this fireball needs lobbing."  
"I'm Gourry Gabriev. And you, little girl?"  
Lina's eyebrow twitched and she threw the ball at him anyway, as she stated her name and occupation. "Lina Inverse, Sorceress Extraordinaire."  
Gourry coughed smoke and then got right back up as if nothing had happened. "So why are you out here alone, little girl?"   
Lina got really mad. He had forgotten again! "First off, I'm 15 years old! I'm not a little girl! Secondly, I'm traveling, and don't need your help. So go bother someone else."   
"No, you need a protector. I'll stay with you."  
"Argh!" Lina screamed. "Fine, fine. Just don't get in my way." And with that, Lina marched off, not caring if he was following or not.  
  
"Zolf, Zolf." Zelgadis, a chimera for quite some time now, shook one of his subordinates.  
The blue-haired man woke up slowly. Recognizing his boss, he quickly stood and bowed. "Zelgadis-sama, it was the Bandit Killer. She's a sorceress well known among the gangs in these parts."  
"Well, try and track the statue. If that's not possible, than we'll grill the local bandits as to her location."  
"That's not necessary, Zelgadis-chan. I managed to get a tracking spell on her when she was taking treasure. The only reason I didn't follow was because she caught me off guard when she turned around quickly."  
"So? Find her then."  
"Okay." Zolf went through the hall to the indoor courtyard, casting the spell to activate the beacon on her dagger hilt. The beacon showed the girl just inside the forest outside the town that was formerly pillaged by the gang she had blown up last night.   
"Well? Any luck?"  
"Yes Zelgadis-sama. She's camped outside the town that was sacked constantly by the Dragon Fangs."  
"Alright. Find Rodimus and we'll move towards the position. We'll see whether she has it still."  
  
"Lonigh, is it possible to speak to Lina through the Philosopher's Stone or Rezo?"  
"Well, Lei, you're the one who has a piece inside the Akahoushi. As far as I can tell, too, his grandson is tracking Lina for him. So, if you can control Akahoushi Rezo, then you can speak to her."  
"How much should I tell her? I mean, I can't just tell her that I'm her father, can I?" Lei quirked an eyebrow, wondering what his love's response would be.  
"Well, I can visit her too. But not on the same day, so if you find her tonight, I have to wait until tomorrow night." Lonigh reminded him.  
"I'll wait until tomorrow."  
  
Lina sat up in her sleeping bag. 'I wonder what that statue is for?' Pulling the said object out of one of her cape pockets, she cast a spell against it. Feeling the results, she figured it was protecting something. Staring at the orihalcon, she pondered the types of things that might be hidden inside it.   
  
"Is that her, Zolf?" Zelgadis stared at the girl sitting by the fire. In her lap was a metal object, which he suspected was the statue.  
Zolf peered at the girl with fiery locks. "Hai, Zelgadis-sama."  
"Well, then, capture her. We'll take her back to the hideout." Zelgadis commanded.  
  
Lina's eyes started to close, but just then, two semi-powerful auras and one strong one overwhelmed her senses. Standing up, she stuffed the statue inside the subspace pocket again and grabbed her belt from her bedroll and buckled it around her small waist. Removing the sword from its sheath, she stood ready in a defensive stance. Looking around her, she was stunned when a chimera came flying at her from the side. Moving back, she defended against his strikes, while trying to find a weakness. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the two behind her until she was hit with the backside of a sword and the pole of a long-handled axe. Thrown forwards, she landed face first at the forest edge.  
Looking up, she saw the chimera kneeling in front of her, smirking. Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down, as if someone had hit slow motion. She pushed herself up, only to be pushed back down by a boot and when she looked up again, the chimera had a spell sitting in his palm. Recognizing a mono bolt, she only had time to briefly scream before she fainted.  
  
Looking down at the girl, Zelgadis grinned. Knowing that she had the statue, he picked her up, and motioning to Zolf and Rodimus, headed back to the hideout.  
  
Lina Inverse looked around her. Her surroundings were gold, including the water. Wondering where she was, she was shocked when a voice spoke to her. 'My daughter, this is a dream. You must listen closely to what I'm going to tell you because it will come as a bit of a shock. Your parents, the Inverses, are your biological parents. However, your soul is that of my daughter, reincarnated in your present body.'  
'What do you mean? Who am I really then?'  
'You are the Chosen of the Lord of Nightmares and my daughter.'  
'You're the Golden Dark Lord?!' Lina squeaked.  
'I am. And your father is someone you'd never suspect.'  
'Who?' Lina asked, eagerly.  
'You will find out tomorrow, my daughter. Just know this, your father will not come to you in his true form.'  
'Why not?' Lina questioned.  
'He cannot.'  
  
Lina slowly opened her eyes, shaking her head to rid her eyes of sleep. However, when she shook her head, she felt something strain her neck muscles. Looking up, she noticed that she was hanging by her wrists, her feet two feet above the floor.   
"So, the sorceress awakes." A male voice said from outside her field of vision.   
"What? Who's there? Where are you?" Lina leaned her head back to see where the person was hiding. Suddenly, she felt something grab her chin and yank her head forward. Forced to look at the man in front of her, she recognized him as one of her assailants from last night. "You!"  
Zelgadis smirked, but then sobered. Fixing his gaze upon the girl's ruby eyes, he questioned her. "Where's the Statue?"  
"What Statue?" Lina knew this chimera meant the Orihalcon Statue but he was mistaken if he thought she'd just hand it over.  
Zelgadis growled and tightened his grip on her chin, causing her to wince. "You know what I'm talking about! My servant saw you take it."  
"Well, servant be-damned. Like hell I'm going to tell you where it is!" Lina slapped herself mentally. 'You idiot, Lina! You weren't supposed to tell him you had it!'  
Zelgadis smirked, his amusement making him chuckle. "So, if you have it, then hand it over."   
"No way buddy! Plus the fact that I can't access anything from this position!" She swung her body to point out her current predicament.  
Grinning, Zelgadis removed his sword from its sheath and cut the ropes binding her hands while readying a fireball in his hands.   
Lina fell to the ground and back flipped right away to get on her feet. "You think I'm just going to give it to you?" she asked incredulously. "Why don't you tell me why you need it."   
"I don't have to tell you anything, just hand over the statue." He gestured with his fireball.  
Lina prepared to fight back, readying a freeze arrow when she turned around. She had felt a huge power enter the room, and looking for the source, found Akahoushi Rezo standing behind her.  
Zelgadis swore. "Rezo!" He wasn't supposed to be here!  
"Zelgadis, stand down. I wish to speak with Ms. Inverse, alone." Switching his gaze from his grandson to the sorceress, he introduced himself. "I am Rezo, pleased to meet you Lina."  
Lina just stared at him. "How do you know my name?"  
"I have my ways." Frowning, he turned and cast a diem wing at Zelgadis. "You disobedient boy! I told you to leave!" Breathing deeply, he grinned at Lina again. "Please come with me, Lina." He walked towards the door at the back. When Lina caught up with him, he turned back to her and fixed her with a look, which had a creepy effect since his eyes were closed. "Please hand me the statue. I know you have it." As he said this, her pocket started glowing an eerie red.  
Lina gasped. "How did you?!"   
He smirked. "I have my ways."   
  
'His ways, he says. Hmph!' Removing the statue from her subspace pocket, she released the protection spell on it, and handed it to him.  
"Thank you." Suddenly, the statue shattered causing a resounding echo. In its place floated the Philosopher's Stone.  
Lina was surprised to say the least. She knew that there was something powerful inside the statue, but the legendary Philosopher's Stone?! That she never would have guessed!  
Rezo yelled, grabbing Lina's attention, and then his eyes opened to reveal completely red irises and pupils. In fact, his whole eye was read, even the area around the iris.   
As he spoke again, Lina knew something was wrong. His voice was much deeper and scarier. "What are you?" she demanded, frightened by the eyes.   
Lei smiled sadly as he took complete possession of Rezo. "Lina, my daughter, do not be scared of me."  
The revelation took Lina by more than just surprise. "Daughter? What do you mean? Who are you? WHAT are you?"  
"Lina, Lina. Look in my eyes." Lei commanded her, grabbing her chin, though in a gentler way than the chimera had.   
Lina did as this man asked and saw his true form reflected inside. The form was that of a tall man with long black hair wearing sorcerer's robes. His eyes glowed a demonic red. Behind him, she saw a woman with long blonde hair, glowing a golden color, and a younger girl with red hair just like her own, but with blonde and black streaks.  
"You see, Lina, you ARE my daughter." He smiled at Lina, whose soul was that of his and Lonigh's daughter, Linara. "I know that you saw the Lord of Nightmares and yourself, or rather, the soul inside you, in my eyes.   
"Lei Magnus!" She finally recognized the first Shabrinigdu and father of black magic. "But how can you be my father?" Lina's eyes widened as she answered her own question. Hadn't she just been visited by the Golden Dark Lord and been told of her true mother and powers? And that her father wasn't someone she'd expect? "I believe you." She said solemnly.  
Lei couldn't believe that she accepted it. But he smiled when he realized that Lonigh must have visited her in her dreams. 'My dear, may I return her memories, even if they're just the ones of us as a family?' he sent the thought to his love, who resided at the moment, at the Sea of Chaos.   
'Yes, Lei, you may. But only those that are appropriate.'  
"Linara, honey, come here."  
Lina approached cautiously and gasped when Lei put his hand on her forehead. All the memories, up until her death over 1,000 years ago, were remembered. Looking up at Lei with tears in her eyes, she hugged him.   
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I evil? I'm going to leave you with that horrible cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHA! I'm so mean! Remember to leave a donation in my inbox or in the review box. (ie just push that little blue button down in the lower left corner) R&R makes me write faster- and the sooner I write the second chapter the sooner you meet more characters! 


End file.
